Grier Estate
History Original Use The Grier Estate began construction in 1873 under the orders of business tycoon Archibald Grier. The design was heavily inspired by Victorian architecture. Delayed several times due to fatal accidents, the estate was not finished until 1876. Grier and his family moved onto the estate in 1876, and the descendents of Archibald Grier continued to live on the estate until 1977, when the family company went out of business. The resident, Donald Grier, shot himself in the study, and the estate was put on the market. The Triumvirate The estate changed hands numerous times over the next three decades. No one ever moved into it, and the estate became more and more run down. Then, the Triumvirate bought the estate through a bank on the Caymans. They renovated the estate completely, and added several levels to it. The official owner is Trident Industries Inc., a small Liechenstein-based company with no official owner or board, let alone a declared merchandise. Layout The Grier Estate covers an extensive area in the Nassau County area. There is an Olympic-size swimming pool directly to the rear of the mansion. Elsewhere on the property there are stables, hangars and a garage, located about five hundred feet from the Mansion. Attic The attic of the Grier Mansion is primarily used as a storage area, but the attic also has a room for communications equipment, and the stairway up to the mansion's cupola. Second Floor The private living quarters of the Triumvirate members are located on the mansion's second floor. The second floor also holds laundry facilities, a workshop, and a recreation area. First Floor The main entrance to the Grier Mansion is on the first floor, as well as a back entrance that the residents use for access to the swimming pool and much of the rest of the estate. There are numerous surveillance and security system on the first floor (as there are, to a lesser extent, on the other floors and throughout the estate) to alert the residents to the presence of any visitors or intruders. The first floor contains a magnificently furnished living room and main dining room, as well as a more informal dining room, used for breakfasts and lunches, and a casual sitting room which is rarely used. On the first floor lies also the study - said to be haunted by the ghost of Donald Grier - the office of Malice, from which he conducts whatever legitimate business he is currently involved in, and an enormous library which contains over 30,000 titles on just about any subject. The first floor also holds the mansion's main computer and kitchen facilities. Basement For the most part the first sub-surface level of the Grier Mansion serves the normal function of a basement; it contains the oil heater and water heater and is used for the storage of wine, furniture, and books. The basement is also the location of the mansion's auxiliary generator. The main memory components of the mansion's computer system are also located here, however, and there is an enterance to a secret passageway leading to the lower levels. Sub-Basement Level One The Grier Mansion's Sub-Basements were constructed only in recent years. Sub-Basement Level One is primarily given over to extensive medical and research facilities, including a fully equipped operating room that can hold ten beds for patients without crowding, as well as a fully stocked laboratory. This level also includes a fully-equipped gymnasium, an indoor Olympic-size swimming pool for use when it is too cold to use the outdoor pool, a sauna and steambath. Locker rooms are also located on this level. Sub-Basement Level Two Sub-Basement Level Two houses the high security Assembly Room where all operational and strategic meetings are held. The main computer is located here, enabling direct - if highly illegal - and untraceable access to the CIA, FBI and NSA networks, as well as the NYPD network. Crime forensic files, operational records, and world security data are all available to the Triumvirate. The power generators for the two Sub-Basement levels are also located here. This level also holds extensive training facilities reserved for the members of the Triumvirate. Hangars The Hangar / Garage facility is separated from the Mansion by about five hundred feet. Above ground is an eight-car garage and a hangar facility for visiting helicopters and other VTOL or hovercraft type vehicles. There is no runway for the landing of conventional aircraft. Beneath the garage is the automobile service area. Additional Links Grier Estate Floorplans Category:Locations (WH)Category:Jagtai (WH)